Hawk Chronicles
by Tex kicks ass
Summary: S-559 aka Hawk is assigned to blood gulch outpost alpha after disobeying superiors. He has come in contact with free lancers before and views them as unstable and that they cant be trusted. Durring his time on blood gulch is it possible his views change


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own red vs. blue no matter how much I wish I did. I would like to thank rooster teeth for making the best series in the history of the world. RVB deserves its own category here on

A.N: Please review. All types accepted good ones preferred. I love all of you but I'm starting to think no one is reading just leave a comment saying that your there at least. I'm desperate!

**Red vs. Blue**

**Hawk Chronicles **

**Chapter One: Arrival **

Honor. Commitment. Courage. All of these things are important to Hawk. Hawk was like any other soldier when he joined the army. Young, cocky, and extremely unprepared for what was to happen to him.

Everyone in the U.N.S.C and its colonies had heard of the Spartans. The super human soldiers capable of taking out entire enemy divisions single-handedly. How they were all larger than life and could crush a mans skull with his index finger and thumb. Every soldier that joined the U.N.S.C dreamed of being one. That is until he met one. After an encounter with a Spartan a marine would immediately wipe become a Spartan out of his list of dreams. They were scary to put it lightly. They killed thousands alone and left you to clean up the mess. They are the most respected and feared soldier in the military. While in training there was three things you instructor looked for. Can you guess what they were? If you had those things in extraordinary amounts you were recommended for either ODST training or Spartan training. Hawk for better or for worst was chosen for the latter

"Five minutes till we land," came the voice of the pilot. Hawk was in a lightly armored Pelican drop ship flying over one of the driest, hottest, most desolate planet in the entire galaxy. There was no greenery on this planet what so ever. It had a countless amount of mountains, valleys, and canyons. It was in one of these damn canyons that Hawk a.k.a S-559 was being shipped. He had some were in the middle of his campaign on the planet Typhoon, soon to be under U.N.S.C control, pissed off a high up and was now being assigned to training duty, specifically project freelancer training. Hawk had met freelancers in battle before. They were tough, they were smart, but they were also damn right unstable. One minute fighting the aliens the next crippled by brain splitting headaches lying on the ground. All of this taught Hawk on thing, never rely on a free lancer, if you did they might end up letting you down.

"Ok buckle up back there Spartan, were coming in for a landing," said the pilot. Hawk locked the seat belt and sat back waiting for the pelican to land. He had been assigned to blue base. He had been given specs on every soldier in the canyon, code named Blood Gulch, and by the looks of it they were all very bad and their job. Except for one, a free lancer, named Agent Texas a.k.a Tex. The pelican landed and the doors opened. Hawk got out circled to the cockpit and gave the pilot a thumbs up. The pilot nodded and took off.

"Well here I am" said Hawk as he looked around. "I can tell right now I'm going to hate every goddamned second in this canyon"

**Chapter Two: Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha**

" Cabooooooossssssseee," yelled a light blue armored soldier from on top of the base. He held a sniper rifle in his hands. He was looking down the hole on top of the base.

"Tucker did it," came a somewhat childish reply. It sounded almost as if there was a six year old kid in the base.

"What, no I didn't" said the one that must have been Tucker

"Caboose, I'm going to kill you and feed you to junior" said the first voice. The light colored blue guy dropped into the hole just as a dark colored blue guy ran out the back door. This must have been Caboose. Because he ran from the base toward the near by tank screaming "Sheila save me."

Church ran out of the base and stopped instantly there he was standing face to barrel with the tank, Sheila.

"If you continue to take aggressive action toward Caboose I will be forced to take action Church," said the tank to the light blue armor clad soldier.

"What me … aggressive action toward Caboose, me, nooooo I would never, right Caboose," said Church backing slowly away.

"Right," said Caboose already seeming to have forgotten the entire incident. They both walked back in to the base.

Hawk had watched this whole thing from a near by cliff through his sniper rifle. He could already tell that blue team hated each others guts, for the most part anyway. Hawk started to walk toward the base. From what he could see it was a round concrete bunker with two maybe three entrances, a teleporter, and a giant hole in the roof. His over all assessment of the base was that it was the worse base in the history of the military. He could already see 31 different design flaws and he wondered how anyone could defend this effectively. Just as hawk walk past a sorry excuse for a tree a red dot appeared on his motion tracker. He turned around just in time to be punched in the face by a black gauntlet.

"Oww, the front of my face," Hawk mumbled as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Two hours later

Hawk woke up but did not open his eyes. He tried to sense were he was. There was a coolness to the air and his eye lids weren't searing from the sunlight so he guessed he was in the base. "Well not exactly how I planned to start me time here," he thought. Hawk opened his eyes to find he was on the floor in the middle of the base being stared at by four people.

"Church I think he's awake," said Caboose to the light blue colored soldiers.

"Yea, no shit, thanks Caboose," said Church with a voice heavy with sarcasm and suppressed anger.

"So why do you think he's here Church, I mean he's not in red armor so he's not a red," said a Cyan colored soldier, Hawk assumed this was Tucker considering he knew the others already.

"I don't know what do you think Tex, is he a freelancer," said Church a hint of fear in his voice.

"No he's not a free lancer he almost looks like…," said Tex before Hawk interrupted her.

"I'm a Spartan. My names Hawk, aka S-559, I was sent here to become part of your team by command," said Hawk standing up. There were gasps from all four of them when he stood up. Standing strait up Hawk was seven two, he was at least a foot taller than everyone in the room.

"Wait, you're a SPARTAN," yelled Church, almost sounding like a little school girl meeting here favorite boy band.

"Yes I am. Now, no more on me being a Spartan don't want to talk about it," said Hawk trying to avoid all the hero worship that came with a soldier's first time meeting with a Spartan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, know Tex will have some one to 'spar' with that's not us," said Tucker, doing a little dance of happiness.

"Ya I would love to talk and all but can some one show me to my room. Im a little tiered," said Hawk.

"I will show you Mr. Bird Man. Do you prefer a nest or bed," said Caboose with a innocent face. Everyone in the room started to crack up.

"A bed Caboose. Oh and guys," Hawk said a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes," they all said in unison still giggling from Cabooses unintended joke.

"It is unwise to piss off a Spartan," said Hawk in a calm voice that made the threat even more threatening. Every one except Tex took a step back. Then Hawk and Caboose left the room to find Hawk a room.

**Chapter Three: A… Surrender?**

"So what do you guys do around here" said Hawk, he had been standing on the top of blue base for the past two hours.

"Well nothing really. We just stand around and talk. Why is there something we should do," asked Church.

"Um... Ya, how about make plans on attacking the reds. Isn't that what this simulation is all about?" said Hawk, amazed at how incredibly stupid these people were.

"Oh no man, us and the reds are in a… well kinda of a… Tucker whats the word I'm looking for," said Church unable to form his thoughts into words.

"Truce?" said Tucker, him to amazed at Churches stupidity.

"Ya truce… shut up," said Church defensively.

"Hey man, I didn't say anything," said Tucker snickering

Everyone heres some really annoying music. Everyone looks confused a first but then everyone, except for Hawk, dived for cover.

"What's going on," Hawk managed to get out before a warthog blasted over the top of the nearest hill horn blaring.

"Hell ya. Sneak attack. Suck it Blue," yelled a maroon colored soldier from the turret as he pulled the dual triggers.

Hawk raised his assult rifle a shot a one second burst at the engine of the warthog stoping it dead in its tracks.

"Men we've been out maneuvered, Simmons open fire. Griff, run in front of it," yelled the red colored soldier in the drivers seat.

"Yes sir," yelled Simmons as he again pulled down the dual triggers.

"Um… sarge… Im just gonna take a nap," said the soldier who must have been Griff,

"No you won't private…," Sarge started to say but was interrupted by Giffs snores.

"Ah macaroon," he mumbled as he hopped out of the jeep and started firing his gun.

"Ok Chuch, Tucker, and Tex draw their fire. Caboose… Just go inside. I'll go around and flank them," said Hawk as he prepared to run to the right.

"No its ok Hawk," said Church, "I got this. Hey reds we surrender, what are your terms."

"There what. We out number them, we hold the high ground, and we have the tank. Wht the hell would you surrender," yell Hawk

"We want Tex to fix the warthog, and one hundred and forty two jars of mayonnaise," yelled Sarge.

"Deal now what do we get," yelled Church.

"Us we don't get anything accept for humiliation and ridicule," said Hawk.

"What do you want," said Sarge in a tone not unlike a car salesmans.

"A motorcycle," yelled Church.

"Deal, we will exchange are 0600 tomorrow morning," said sarge as he and his soldiers turned around back toward their base.

"I have no idea what just happened here so I'm going to just go inside and take one of Tex's anti-psychotics," said Hawk smirking at the end

**Chapter Four: A Dream**

Hawk woke up breathing heavily. He had just woke up from the worst nightmare he had ever had. It was of his final battle on Typhoon.

_Dream: "Damn these fucking freaks are coming out of everywhere," yelled a marine from alpha battalion. Covenant soldiers were coming out of every door and from behind every bolder; they seemed to materialize out no were breaking from cover and charging at the marines shouting in their many different languages. Grunts ran at groups of marines in there loosely formed suicide squads._

"_In coming grunts, go for head shots boys," yelled a marine captain. Grunts left and right were stopped dead in their tracks. Over the noise of the battle the sizzling and whining could be heard coming closer._

"_Get down," Hawk yelled but it was too late. A high velocity plasma round fired out of a nearby wraith slammed in to wall obliterating both the wall and they ten marines that had been taking cover behind it. The marines, now combat ineffective because of the amount of wounded, started to fall back toward the corner of the walled covenant compound._

That's when Hawk had woken up.

"Man I need to think happier thoughts while I'm asleep," Hawk chuckled to himself as he put on his armor, getting ready for the day.

**Chapter Five: A Day With Tex**

"Morning Hawk," mumbled Tex as she sauntered into the kitchen. She wasn't in her armor yet. Instead she was in a black tank top and blue sweatpants. Her long red hair flowed past her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled even in the dim light.

"Good morning Tex," Hawk said. He was already in his armor and was having a bowl of cereal. Hawk couldn't help but to watch Tex with an eye of suspicion. It's not that he didn't like her personally it just that he didn't trust freelancers. They were unstable, untrustworthy, and above all dangerous. Hawk knew about the A.I.s that freelancers were issued were not all stable. He had served with the freelancers known as agent Maine and agent Washington. Maine had gone into a murderous rampage kill everything he saw, including friendlies that got in his way, and Washington would be fighting one moment and bent into the fetal position moaning the next. Hawk assumed that this was because of the A.I.

"Hawk, I never asked why did you get transferred to Blood Gulch," Tex said, interrupting Hawks train of thought.

"Huh, oh, sorry, I pissed off a field marshal on Typhoon. We were taking the planet from the covenant. It was a hard war but we did it. Unfortunately, I had a trait that pissed off the marshal. I never left a man behind. He had ordered us not to go back but to retreat. I literally told him to go fuck himself and ran back alone and gat all 20 men back alive," Hawk said, his eyes glazing over as he thought of his time back in the war.

"Wow, you actually told him to go fuck himself," Tex said laughing at the thought of a red faced fat field marshal, jaw on the floor, eyes bulging as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"Ha ha, ya it felt kinda good," Hawk chuckled. They sat in silence in the kitchen for a while. The only noise that could be heard was the snoring of the others.

"When do they usually wake up," asked Hawk, looking at the clock. It was 8:00 and the others still weren't up.

"Oh this is sleeping in Sunday," said Tex as if this were a normal thing.

"And that is," Hawk said implying he wanted an explanation.

"Caboose had the surprisingly good idea that every Sunday you can sleep as long as you want. The reds also recognize sleep in Sunday," Tex said.

"They sleep all day don't they," said Hawk drawing the almost obvious conclusion.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," laughed Tex. Hawk was about to say that it was but thought about it for a second.

"So what do you do Tex," asked Hawk.

"I usually just listen to the radio," said Tex in a bored tone.

" Well you wanna do something today," asked Hawk, he was thinking about what they could do.

"Are you asking me out on a date Spartan," said Tex with a little bit of a smirk on her face mixed with surprise. That wasn't the way Hawk had implied it to sound but as he thought of the idea it wasn't that bad sounding. Yes she was a freelancer but it's not like he had to rely on her at all.

"Yes, I'm asking you out on a date. Allison," Hawk said confidently.

"Oh that's not fair. I don't know your name, and sure I'll do something with you," Tex said. She had to admit to herself that Hawk wasn't that bad looking. He had blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean and blonde hair that was slightly spiked, and being a Spartan he was extremely muscular but not like the huge bulging muscles but the strong cord like ones.

"What are we going to do," asked Tex, wondering what there was to do in this godforsaken canyon.

"We are going to screw with the reds of course," said Hawk and almost evil glint in his eyes that Tex both admired and feared.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

Hawk and Tex were sneaking behind red base. They could here four distinct snores telling them everyone who could sleep was asleep. Hawk was about to just walk up but Tex had pulled him back and told him about Lopez. So know they were using their military stealth training to sneak up on the base. Tex was using here camouflage ability and Hawk was using his Spartan suit sound dampening program which made the four ton suit make as much sound as a rat pissing on a piece of cotton.

They were planning on doing four things. First was to put everyone in the same bed, including donut. Second they were going to litter the place with beer cans and toilet paper. Third they were going to drive the warthog through the hole in the roof. Finally Tex, being Tex, was going to hit them all in the face with her rifle.

Hawk and Tex moved into the base and immediately got caught by Lopez.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? (What are you guys doing here?)," Lopez said, even though he was a robot he still had a bored sounding tone.

"Crap, I don't know Spanish," said Tex getting ready to destroy Lopez.

"It's ok I do," Hawk said and turned to Lopez. Hawk for some reason felt it would be best if he told Lopez the truth.

"Hola López. Mi nombre es Hawk. Yo soy un espartano. Íbamos a meterse con su equipo un poco. ¿Te quieres ayuda? ( Hi Lopez. My name is Hawk. I'm a spartan. We were going to mess with your team a bit. Do you wanna help?) ," Hawk said in a polite tone.

"Sí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? (Yes. What are we going to do?)," said Lopez sounding slightly excited.

"First we are going to put them all in the same bed. Than litter the place with beer cans and toilet paper. After that we are going to drive the warthog through the roof. Finally Tex is going to bash there face with her rifle," Hawk said. It was lucky Lopez did seem to like his team much, Hawk was thinking

_ONE HOUR LATER_

RED_ BASE_

Hawk, Tex, and Lopez all watched and listened as the reds woke up and immediately started yelling. Sarge was about to have an aneurism, Griff was barfing continuously, Simmons was horrified that he thought he got drunk and made a mess, and Donut was mad because his wallpaper book was crushed under the warthog.

"We did well today," said Hawk.

"Agreed"

"De acuerdo"

After Hawk and Tex got back to base the others were still asleep. Hawk and Tex were sitting at the table having lunch.

"That was one of the best dates I have ever had Hawk. Thank you," said Tex in one of the rare moments she showed any emotion but anger.

"Me too Tex, Your welcome," said Hawk. And what happened next surprised both Hawk and Tex. Tex leaned in quickly and kissed Hawk full on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds and then as quickly as it had started it stopped. Tex immediately turned on her cloaking and disappeared.

"Wow," was all Hawk could say as he sat there dumb struck. That was not only his best kiss ever, it was his first.

**Chapter Six: An Old Friend and New Enemy**

The next day thing went back to almost normal. Tex had appeared and was still the raging bitch she usually was, just not to Hawk. Tucker still made incredibly perverted comments about Tex. Church still had a stress related breakdown every time Caboose or Tucker seemed to talk to him, and Hawk still hated every second in this canyon, except time spent with Tex.

Everyone was just sitting on the couch talking when a rumbling was heard echoing through the doors and halls. Outside a pelican dropship landed. When the hatch opened out stepped the last thing Hawk wanted, another freelancer.

"O my god," Tex yelled in a joking tone, "if it isn't the poorest excuse for a freelancer the world has ever laid eyes on."

"Hey you're still alive. Still a raging bitch huh," yelled the freelancer back. Hawk expected Tex to get pissed and crush this guy's skull but she did the exact opposite, she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again York," said Tex putting her arm around his shoulder.

"It's good to see you to Tex," York said but he didn't seem too happy.

"What's wrong," Tex said immediately slipping into combat mode.

"It's great to see you Tex but I'm not here for you," said York. Everyone looked confused at this.

"I'm here to talk to you," said York looking at Hawk, "can we go inside its hot as hell out here."

Everyone walked into the base, the whole time starring at Hawk.

"Are you S-559 aka Hawk," asked York with a no nonsense tone.

"Yes I am," said Hawk in a detached calmness.

"Then I'm afraid I have bad news for you," York said, this time he had a hesitant tone almost as if he expected the Spartan to blow up in anger, "your former squad mate Cobra has gone rouge. He has killed the other four Spartans of your squad and the UNSC fears he may be coming for you next."

Hawk just sat there, a mixture of disbelief, anger, and ,no one would dare confront him on it, fear.

"Who the hell is Cobra," Church asked Hawk. Hawk took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cobra is a Spartan like myself. Only he's better. Cobra was our squads ace of all trades. He could do everything possible with the skill of a master. The only reason he wasn't squad leader was his mental issues. When Cobra gets in to a battle everything else gets pushed to the side in his mind, orders, teammates, personal risk. He just goes into a type of frenzy that doesn't stop until every last thing he preserves as a threat is neutralized," Hawk said, " There was this one battle…,"

_FLASH BACK_

"_Banshee's," yelled a marine. The high piched whining of the banshee's could be heard over everything else. They rained plasma bombs on the marines and Spartans._

"_Cobra deal with them," yelled the leader of beast squad, Panther. Cobra nodded his head and went into immediate action. He ran through the ranks of the marines trampling the ones that couldn't move fast enough. Cobra ran up a small hill and jumped activating his jet pack. He flew higher and higher until a banshee went to splatter him. Just as it reached him Cobra grabbed a wing of the bancheed and opened the cockpit. The surprised elite was tossed out of the banshee and down into the ranks of covenant below him. He easily took control of the banshee and destroyed the others in air to air combat. By this time, spurred on by the actions of the lethal Spartan the marines had advanced toward the covenant, and now the two ranks were intertwined with each other. Cobra being focused on the enemy did not realize or care about the marines down there. He rained plasma down upon the largest masses of people he saw. When the marines saw that the Spartan was killing them as well they took matters into their own hands. One of them took a Spartan laser and shot Cobra out of the sky. His body could be seen falling from the wreckage. The battle went on and was won, but the damage to the marines forces forced them to stop their approach on to the fortified covenant compound that was three clicks away. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Cobra had caused seventy-two percent of the casualties in that battle. We assumed him dead but since he's back I guess he survived. That is a very bad thing. He will thing it was his fellow Spartans that killed him not marines because marines aren't issued Spartan lasers," Hawk explained. Everyone looked horrified at the thought of such a person.

"It's like the Meta only in Spartan form," Church said fear obvious in his voice. Hawk held a puzzled look on his face but he was pretty sure on what the Meta was.

"It was agent Maine," said Tex and York at the same time.

"So I am to inform you that you are not to leave this canyon until he is found and dealt with," said York. York knew this would piss off the Spartan but orders were orders.

"Fine I'll stay," Hawk said, he was secretly glad he would not have to leave everyone, especially Tex. While Hawk had been talking Tex had been looking at him with a mixture of fear and an emotion that York did not recognize, at least not when it came to Tex. Once everyone was done talking they split to do their usual stuff.

York followed Tex and pulled her aside.

"So you and the Spartan huh," York said smirking. Tex was confused at first but quickly realized what he was saying.

" What me and Hawk. Pshhhh… No," Tex lied, poorly.

"Ok Tex just make sure you use protection and that he's not using you," York said, imitating the voice of a father figure.

"Screw you York," Tex said, she was a little pissed off that York could so easily tell.

"Anytime Tex," said back before he sprinted away. Tex considered chasing him and smashing his head into a bloody pulp. But she decided against it.

**Chapter Seven: The Birds and the Bees Talk With York**

Hawk was standing on the top of the base looking over the canyon. He was wondering what would happen to this place if Cobra was to come. He knew that if it came down to a fight that the bases would probably be a wreck and everyone in the canyon would die, except him and maybe Tex and York. The thought of this put him into a depression. He didn't want to hurt anyone in this canyon. He had grown to like them all. He even might have learned to love one. Unfortunately though he was bound here by orders. 'O well' Hawk thought, 'if he does come I'll fight him to the best of my ability'

"Hey Hawk," greeted York as he walked up the concrete ramp on to the top of the base. He came and stood next Hawk and looked out over the canyon.

"Whatchya thinking about Hawk," York asked sensing some sort of internal conflict in Hawk. Hawk looked at York for a second deciding whether he should tell him or not.

"I'm debating on whether I should just leave," Hawk said. He had disobeyed orders before to save lives, how was this any different. Only this time he could not even let the battle begin.

"Well I'm required to tell you that orders are orders; but being a freelancer we frequently disobey order so I would sound like a hypocrite if I did. So you know though, if you're doing it to save their lives it won't work. They will follow you and help you until they are either dead or Cobra is," York said easily seeing Hawks motive to leave, "so you might as well stay on familiar 1ground."

Hawk thought about what York had said and he knew he was right. If Hawk was to leave Cobra would have the chance to ambush him, but here the battle would be on his terms and his ground.

"So any way," York said dismissing the former topic, " I came up here to talk about you and Tex."

"What about us," Hawk said not see were this was going.

"Well Hawk when a man and a woman like each other very much they…," York started before Hawk cut him off.

"Oh... that's what you mean. Don't worry York we aren't like that. We're just friends," said Hawk with genuine honesty. If York hadn't have already asked Tex the same question than he would have believed Hawk, but with Tex being a poor liar she had convinced him otherwise.

"You're a great liar Hawk, but I already asked Tex and she isn't such a great one," said York a hit of victory in his voice. Hawk stood wide eyes and slack-jawed for a moment.

**A.N. Thanks to an Anonymous reviewer I have decided to continue. Will the reviewer that showed me that someone actually cared about my work send me some sort of way to thank them. Until then I dedicate following update.**

**Now lets Continue. **

"Wait you mean to tell me that Tex said it's otherwise," exclaimed Hawk. It's not that that idea didn't appeal to him greatly, it was just he was under the impression that when Tex had disappeared that was the end of the relationship.

"Well she didn't exactly say it, but when I asked her it sounded like she was lying. Badly," York said.

"No man you have to be wrong, why would Tex be interested in me," Hawk said in denial.

"Well why not. You're the only person that can match her skills, and you're the only person she has ever showed any kind of emotion to since she was a young girl," said York. There was a stunned look on Hawk's face. He could not believe that this was happening. First he hears he's being hunted down by a psychotic team killing maniac and then that the most beautiful girl he has ever had the pleasure to meet likes him.

"I just can't believe it. I think the universe is fucking with me," Hawk said, shaking his head.

"Ya, it's pretty much screwing you. Hahaha sucks to be you," York said laughing. York turned around and lept through the hole in the base. He couldn't comprehend how Hawk hadn't seen the way Tex flat out flirted with him.

**Chapter Eight: Rain**

Hawk woke up to the sound of shouts and squeals. At first it just sounded like and excited din of noise , but after listening more carefully, he realized something was going on. He got up and walked into the main area of the base but no one was there.

"Where the hell is everyone," Hawk said aloud. Just as he said that Church fell through the hole in the base screaming 'fucking bullshit'.

"What the hell is going on Church," Hawk asked in between fits of laughter. Church picked himself up and looked at Hawk.

"Its raining man. This is the first time since any of us were stationed here that's its rained. Oh and Tex is looking for you, she kicked me into the base to come get you."

"Oh thanks," hawk said as he turned to go to his room to get his armor on. He hated the rain. It brought back bad memories of his time on Typhoon.

_Flash Back_

_The Marines of Alpha Battalion surrounded the covenant compound. Jackal snipers were perched on the walls scanning the surrounding forest._

_Hawk, Panther, and the other remaining two Spartans of beast squad Wolf and Cheetah were the only ones that would be attacking the north wall. _

"_Rains playing hell with my sensors Panther," said Wolf. He was right half of the instruments on their helmet huds were nothing but static._

"_Must be an electro-magnetic storm over head," said Hawk. Just then Hawk saw a shimmer in the air and out of thin air stealth elites materialized. Screams could be heard from all around the lines._

_End Flash Back_

Hawk finished putting his armor on and went outside. Everyone was armorless and dancing in the rain, even Tex and York. Tex spotted Hawk and blushed slightly.

'Wait… blush.. no I dont think so, shes just cold' Hawk thought to himself as he walked toward Tex.

"Hey there Hawk whats with the armor," Tex said. It was obvious she couldn't fathom why he was in his armor.

"Don't like the rain," Hawk replied. Hawk and Tex sat under the base ramp and talked about life before the military. After a few minutes of conversation Hawk noticed something was wrong. The air smelt like Ozone.

"Everyone get down," Hawk yelled. Just as he finish lightning struck the floor a few feet from sister. Hawk burst into action, He ran to sister and scooped her up. By this time everyone was in the base. Hawk was to far from the base though. He looked around for shelter and spotted the cave. He ran there with sister in his arms.

10 MINUTES LATER

Hawk saw sister start to wake up. He knelt down next to her. She had passed out due to shock.

"What were am I, and how awesome was the party," sister mumbled as she sat up.

" It wasn't a party you were almost struck by lightning," hawk said as he helped sister sit up.

"How did I get in this cave," Sister asked seriously confused.

"I ran you here to get you out of the rain," hawk said as if it was no big deal. Just than Sister kissed Hawk on the lips. Hawk was so stunned he fell of the rock he was sitting on. After the kiss Sister blushed and apologized and they spent the rest of the storm in an awkward scilence.

**Chapter Nine: Relization of Love, The Beginning of War**

Coming soon!


End file.
